horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Staggering Storytellers
Staggering Storytellers is a special episode in the Horrible Histories TV series, the 83rd episode in total. It first aired on July 11, 2016. In its own distinctive & irreverently accurate style, the episode takes a look at some of literature’s greatest works & history’s wackiest writers, from Stone Age times, right up the present day. We learn how a party at Lord Byron’s house led to the writing of the Gothic masterpiece Frankenstein, & how Charles Dickens was the Harry Styles of his day. We meet The Bronte Sisters trying to get a book deal, & Roald Dahl enters the Great British Bake Off with a worm cake. Spanning 3,000 years of recorded history, we take a look at the funny & ridiculous ways some of our finest writers cured their writing block – did you know Tennyson used to pretend to go the loo as a party trick? Or that DH Lawrence would climb mulberry trees in the nude to stimulate his imagination? And there’s a celebration of brilliant female writers, with Malorie Blackman, Enid Blyton, Jacqueline Wilson, & Beatrix Potter (pictured) getting on down, Little Mix style. Sketches Cave painting story performance Early man puts on a show, telling a story through cave paintings. Tips for Struggling Writers No. 12 D.H. Lawrence explains what bizarre thing he does when he gets a case of writer’s block. The Great Historical Bake Off The Great Storytellers Bake Off Roald Dahl, Lewis Carroll, & Enid Blyton compete in a Bake Off, cooking up worm cake, edible teacup, & water that can shrink! Quiz Question What was his (Roald Dahl) job? : A: A chocolate taster : B: A peach picker : C: A medicine maker Vishnu Sharma's stories Famous Indian storyteller, Vishnu Sharma, struggles to get his stories morals across to one family. Tips for Struggling Writers No. 17 George Elliot explains her solution to how female writer’s in Victorian times can be taken seriously. Comedy (mini song) Ancient Greek playwright, Aristophanes, explains his new idea of ‘comedy’ through a short song parody of ‘Tragedy’. The only book that was printed in English William Caxton struggles to deal with a customer who does not quite understand that the there is only one book printed in English in the whole medieval world. Famous fictional detectives Three famous fictional detectives, Hercule Poirot, Sherlock Holmes, & Chevalier Auguste Dupin, arrive at the scene of a supposed murder, only to be left arguing over which one of them was the greatest. Tips for Struggling Writers No. 64 Beatrix Potter explains the downside to writing in code. Scary stories at Lord Byron's House Polidori & Mary Shelley come up with the ‘Vampyre’ & ‘Frankenstein’ on the same night during a scary storytelling competition at Lord Byron’s house. Song Parody of Little Mix's 'Black Magic' Beatrix Potter, Malorie Blackman, Enid Blyton, & Jacqueline Wilson sing about their careers as female authors & the success their stories were. Tips for Struggling Writers No. 80 Alfred Lord Tennyson reveals his top party trick to keep him amused. HHTV News Charles Dickens arrives in America Dickens arrives in America, 1867, only to be smothered by a large crowd of fans & lovers. Quiz Question What was the name of his (Charles Dickens) favorite cat? : A: Mr. Tiddles : B. Fizzlepuss : C: He didn't have a name Horrible Publishing The Bronte Sisters The Bronte Sisters try to get their work published, forgetting all about the Bronte brother. Cast Sketch Categorization Notes External Links *Series 7, Specials 2 at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 7 of Horrible Histories Category:Specials Category:Savage Stone Age (Sketches) Category:Potty Pioneers (Sketches) Category:Vile Victorians (Sketches) Category:Groovy Greeks (Sketches) Category:Measly Middle Ages (Sketches) Category:Gorgeous Georgians (Sketches)